divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seven Gods
The Seven Gods are eternals who had gained power by stealing Source power from the Veil separating the world of Rivellon from the Void. The gods and the races they created are as follows: * Rhalic — humans * Duna — dwarves * Tir-Cendelius — elves * Zorl-Stissa — lizards * Vrogir — orcs * Xantezza — imps * Amadia — wizards The Era of Eternals In the time when the world was populated solely by Eternals the Seven Gods were known as the Seven Lords who had ruled over the Rivellon under the God King' s command. This changed the moment the scholar Fane discovered that the Veil between the Rivellon and the Void was made of Source and presented this fact to the Seven Lords who began to desire this power. After the God King found about this and had Fane with his family punished the Seven used Aeteran, stole the Source from the Veil and banished God King and all other Eternals into the Void. Only Fane, Fane's wife and daughter and few other Eternals escaped this fate. Creation of the seven races The Seven in their lust for power decided to create the mortal races which resembled them so that they could feast upon their Source upon their deaths. By doing this they began to wage wars and battles against each other until the God King began to attack them from the Void. Since the Seven could not defeat the God King or push back the Void alone they decided to create a Divine One who would be their avatar and sole champion. By creating the Divine each of the Seven had to give up half of their power gathered over the years. Their plan was a success and the Divine was always able to push back the Void. During this time the Seven also waged war against the God of Demons the Lord of Chaos. This war reached its climax when the Council of Seven sacrificed themselves to banish the Lord of Chaos from Rivellon and with the defeat of the Damned Ones; evil wizards who summoned the Chaos Lord into Rivellon in their desire for power and revenge. Divine Divinity During the events of Divine Divinity the Black Ring disturbed a resting place of a Divine Being and attempted to destroy her through ritual. This ritual was unsuccessful when the angel splitted herself into three parts and possessed three adventures thereby making them the Marked Ones . One of them was Lucian who later through a daring ritual and restored Council of Seven received the blessing of the Seven Gods and became the Divine One. After becoming the Divine Lucian slew the Demon of Lies , adopted Damian he became the leader of the races and was mostly praised as God. Before Divinity Original sin 2 Before the events of Divinity Original Sin 2 Lucian discovers that the Seven gain their power from devouring the souls of the dead in the Hall of Echoes . This utterly destroys his disposition towards the Seven and he begins to rebel. During the war with Damian, Lucian's general Dallis discovered an old tomb wherein lay daughter of Fane. Fane's daughter kills the real Dallis steals her face and later forged a plan with Lucian to overthrow the Seven and permanently stop the Void and God King. Divinity Original Sin 2 After the first war with Damian, Lucian fakes his own death and has created a tomb equipped with Tenebrium and protections put in place to fool the Seven Gods and races so that he can steal Seven God's source. Meanwhile, Dallis persuades the Order and Alexandar that the usage of Source attracts the void and has many sourcerers shipped into Fort Joy and purged. Besides this the Lone Wolves began to hunt down the Godwoken who were the only ones capable of becoming the Divine. The Seven Gods knowing that the threat of the Void grows stronger chose their champions and helped them escape Fort Joy. During their escape the Seven waged a battle against each other and an "enigmatic figure" to gain more Source and protect themselves. After the Godwoken escape Fort Joy the heroes find the Seven hanged upon a spectral tree. Once the Heroes get into Driftwood the Seven escape into their "Souls" to find refuge against the Void and there guide the Godwoken to gain more power and reveal them the location of the Nameless Isle . A place where the Source lake lies deep within Ancient Academy . After the Godwoken fail to gain the power the Seven become blind with fury and attack the Godwoken. Once the manifestation of the Seven are defeated the Rhalic will emerge in the form of a Source Titan and tries to kill them but ultimately fails. With Rhalic's death the Seven are ultimately destroyed. Notes *It is unknown who was the first Divine. *How the war with Chaos Lord began is also unknown the only information we have is from Divine Divinity where it is said that Chaos was the first to create an intelligent race and in short wanted Rivellon for himself. (This may have been retconned in DOS2 but it isnt confirmed) *There is no information on whether there were more Divine Ones in Rivellon history. In Divine Divinity Zandalor states that Lucian was the first Divine created after many thousand years after the last vanished. *The enigmatic figure with whom the Seven Gods battle when the player meets them for the first time in Hall of Echoes is Lucian who was draining the Seven Gods of source. ru:Краткая история семи богов Category:Lore